Its not Right but it will be okay
by Emmalekiwi
Summary: If Kurt had stormed out, upset and mad at Blaine for his accusations of cheating and performance of "Its not right but its okay" 3x17 Spoilers!


So my take on a different "Its not right but it okay" class scene

Kurt looked around to see everyone giving him questioning and accusatory glances

"I didn't cheat on you!" he exclaimed to Blaine who was standing in the middle of the room about to start singing.

Blaine ignored him before nodding to the band and starting to sing

_"Friday night you and your boys went out to eat _

_Then they hung out,but you came home around three _

_Now if six of ya'll went out _

_Then four of you were really cheap _

_'Cause only two of you had dinner _

_I found your credit card receipt_

Kurt looked around to see the whole glee club glaring at him

_It's not right but it's okay _

_I'm gonna make it anyway _

_Pack your bags up and leave _

_And don't you dare come _

_Running back to me _

_It's not right but it's okay _

_I'm gonna make it anyway _

_Close the door behind you _

_Leave your key _

_I'd rather be alone than unhappy_

_I pack your bags so you can leave town for a week _

_The phone rings and then you look at m-"_

Kurt stood up, he couldn't believe that Blaine would sing these things, all because he was jealous of some slightly flirtatious messages, none of which he responded to with encouragement "THATS IT! FINE YOU THINK I CHEATED ON YOU? WELL NEWS FLASH I DIDN'T AND I WOULDN'T EVEN HAVE BEEN TXTING HIM IF YOU HAD ACTUALLY CARED ENOUGH TO COME WITH ME TO THE MUSIC STORE"

The Glee club watched at Kurt stormed out of the choir room in tears, Kurt shouldered past Blaine as he ran out to his car.

Blaine stood shocked in the middle of the room with his own tears pricking behind his eyes, he looked to all the faces of the glee club before grabbing his own bag and storming out the opposite way to Kurt.

Kurt drove home with blurred vision, he couldn't Blaine would be so spiteful or hypocritical about channeler when he had txted and called Sebastian after he knew that Sebastian didn't care about their relationship. He pulled into the driveway before jumping out of his navigator and marching upstairs to his room, Kurt stripped, letting his clothes fall to the floor, not caring about them getting wrinkled, a testament to how truly upset he was.

Kurt opened the door to his en-suite bathroom, jumped into the shower and slid down the wall curled up so as to muffle his sobs. He could hear his phone going off 'probably Blaine or Chanlor' he thought, ignoring his phone he tried to pinpoint when his relationship had started to go downhill, it was before this whole txting incident but when?

He was thinking so deeply that he didn't hear the doorbell or when a tentative "Kurt?" was called out, when someone knocked on his bedroom door his attention was gained, thinking it was Finn he raised his head and called out "Leave me the hell alone Finn! I don't want to talk!"

His eyes widened when his door was opened to reveal Blaine "Uh its not Finn but can we still talk?" Blaine called out hesitantly, obviously not realizing Kurt was in the shower.

"Fine, just wait there" Kurt said before standing up to turn off the shower and grab a towel for his waist, as he turned around he saw Blaine's eyes widen in surprise and

lust before he looked away. "Uh ill just wait out here then" he said before going to turn around, "Why? am i that unappealing to you?" Kurt muttered under his breath while stalking over to his wardrobe.

Blaine spun around "What? why would you think that?" he asked disbelievingly, Kurt looked over to give him a pointed look to remind him of their conversation when he asked about the last time he was complimented by Blaine, "Oh" Blaine said softly before moving to sit on Kurt's bed. "I still think your beautiful" he mumbled, cheeks reddening slightly at the admission.

Kurt snorted disbelievingly as he pulled on a white tank and black boxers, he moved to sit on the other side of the bed, "You wanted to talk so you can 1st start by explaining to me what the hell that was in glee!" Kurt exclaimed upset.

"Well its a lot of reasons, the main one being that you were txting someone who knew had an interest in you, you then proceeding to try and claim that it was innocent and then saying that it was okay when he sent flirty messages that you didn't try to discourage, its that you have txted me 4 times in the last 3 days, its the fact that all of our conversations revolve around your NYADA audition song, outfit and about how great New York is going to be. Maybe i'm upset that my boyfriend can't wait to leave me here, how do you think that makes me feel Kurt? When you seem to want to get out of here so badly and away from me?" Blaine ranted, he finished with tears running down his face while looking at his hands folded into his lap.

There was silence, only the sound of their breath penetrating the blanket of soundlessness then-

"Is that really how you feel? that i can't wait to leave you? that i'll forget you when i go to New York?" Kurt asked quietly, he looked away when Blaine just nodded his head.

Blaine felt Kurt get off the bed, he kept looking down, hoping to keep some sense of composure, he felt like he was breaking apart, from his heart outwards.

Kurt stood up in disbelief, Blaine, his boyfriend whom he loved thought he couldn't wait to get rid of him! he moved around to sit in front of Blaine and grabbed him hands that were tightly clasped.

"I'm so sorry that i ever made you feel that way Blaine, i never thought that it would seem like that to you, like i wanted to get away from you, that i don't love you anymore, i can promise you that was not my intention in the least, I Love you! i want to go to New York with you, get a crappy first apartment together, become successful with you by my side, get married to you, start a family with you! All of that sappy romantic stuff? i want with you and i am so so so sorry that i ever made you doubt that" Kurt cried while trying to look into Blaine's eyes, red rimmed but still so beautiful and expressive.

Blaine looked up, stunned that Kurt wanted all that with him, he though for sure they would break up when he saw how upset Kurt was in Glee, but here was his amazing boyfriend saying that he wanted a future with him.

Kurt saw the fragility in Blaine's eyes, he let go of Blaine's hands to crawl onto his bed "Come here" he said softly with his arms open, Blaine kicked off his shoes before cuddling into Kurt's warm embrace, he took a deep breath, Kurt smelt clean and soothing, Kurt's arms felt safe while surrounding him.

"I'm so sorry Blaine, I love you, so much and just because i'm in New York, NYADA or not, i won't forget you, as far as i'm concerned you will be up in NY with me every weekend!" Kurt mumbled into Blaine's hair, he tightened his grip around Blaine before leaning down to kiss him, it was like coming home, Blaine's lips tasted sweet like they did overtime they kissed.

Kurt and Blaine lay down knowing that while their was still some unsolved issues the worst was over, and if they could overcome Sebastian and Chanlor the unresolved issues would be easy to deal with in comparison.

Blaine fell asleep quickly, the emotional turmoil of the last week finally taking its toll, Kurt looked down, brushing Blaine's curls off his face and running his fingers through his lovers curly hair.

The front door was opened before Kurt heard his father calling for him, he waited for his dad to come up to his room, her held his finger to his lips in a 'shh' movement.

Burt saw Blaine asleep in his sons arms, he whispered "So i guess your not on the rocks anymore huh kiddo? Is everything okay now?"

"Not quite but we are almost there" Kurt replied while looking down at Blaine, innocent and vulnerable in sleep. Burt saw this and closed the door to his sons room, Kurt smiled as his door was shut before setting down to sleep too, he was tired after all the emotional drama and crying, he went to sleep with a slight smile on his face, knowing that while he and Blaine weren't perfect they could get through anything, they just had to work on open communication.

**Ok so i know i start off weak but when saw Kurt's face in 3x17 i just had to write this, he looked angry but mostly upset and while i don't think he was in the right i felt that Blaine should have seen that a song that spiteful would upset his boyfriend.**

**Review if you can be bothered haha **


End file.
